Taylor
Taylor labeled The Broken Hearted Country Girl is a competitor on Total Drama What The Heck? She was a member of Team Indestructible. Bio Taylor is usually a happy person. She has a loving family and lives in Nashville, a place she loves. She can play the guitar and has a great singing voice. But lately she has been down in the dumps. Her longtime boyfriend since 5th grade was caught cheating on her with the head cheerleader; her mortal rival that bullied her since middle school. Now she only writes and sings sad love songs. Her parents have done all they can to make her feel better but she is still very depressed. She has even started yelling at them. Recently a strange girl has come through Nashville and stopped by Taylor's house after hearing her sing. Knowing her boss might want to do singing, and not wanting the songs to be awful, she decided to get Taylor on. Taylor politely refused, but her parents, thinking seeing the world would make her more happy (they had never seen an episode of Total Drama), signed her up. Taylor still hasn't gotten over boyfriend and it's anyone's guess if she will get over it. Total Drama What The Heck? Taylor was the third newbie introduced and sixteenth contestant introduced overall in. Taylor quickly showed she was still depressed over her break up, having random crying fits and meltdowns. During the first challenge, Taylor didn't participate, having a breakdown and quitting. Despite this performance, Taylor was still picked to be on a team, though she was one of the last people chosen. Jovi chose her as a member of Team Indestructible, picking her over previous competitor Gwen to avoid conflict with already chosen member Courtney. Taylor's state of mind hindered her during challenges, often not taking them seriously or giving up instantly. This became most apparent in the challenge in Egypt, being cited as the reason as why they lost the first part of the challenge. Taylor's crying took it's toll on Jovi, and during the second part of the challenge Jovi yelled at her when she began another crying fit. This causes Taylor to break down in tears and sit out in the challenge. During the second part of the challenge, a Jeopardy contest, Trent was eliminated and talked to a still upset Taylor. Taylor explained the details of the breakup and states that she knows she messed up, but is really hurt. Trent said he understood how she was feeling, having had his big break up with Gwen, and offered to be a shoulder to cry on for her. Taylor then proceeds to cry on his shoulder. In the end, Team Indestructible end up losing. Jovi apologized for her behavior and she and the country girl made up. Justin's unsympathetic comments and bad work ethic made him the target of elimination, saving Taylor, who was in the bottom two. For a short while, Taylor became happy. She now had a friend in Trent, and became friends with Jovi. It was even possible that she was developing a crush on Trent, as the two shared their interest in music. But unfortunately, fellow competitor Bradley noticed the shift one day, and tricked Taylor into believing her boyfriend had used her to get attention for another girl, and Trent was using her for the same reason. Taylor quickly returned to her old state of mind. During the challenge that today in the Australian Outback, Taylor butchered her part in the challenge. When Team Indestructible lost, several of her team members thought she should be the next to go. Taylor and Trent had a big fight, each promising to get out the other tonight. Jovi was hesitant to vote off her new friend, and tried to talk to Taylor to convince her calm down. Taylor, still frantic, convinced Jovi to promise not to vote for her but for instead for Trent. Found in a dilemma on whether to keep her promise or do what's best for the team, she eventually reached a decision. Jovi informed the rest of the team to vote for who they wanted, but she was going to stick to her promise and vote for Trent. But in the end, Taylor was eliminated, everyone but Jovi and Jovi's best friend Rosamond, voting for her. Jovi explained to Taylor her dilemma, and the country girl was not upset, thanking Jovi for trying. After her elimination, Taylor was seen in the aftermaths. During the first aftermath, Taylor was a guest and interviewed about her feelings. Clips of her past before the breakup were also shown. In the end when free cupcakes were given out, Taylor's choice wasn't shown, but she didn't pick a purple cupcake. Trivia *Taylor's image was designed by Reddy! *Taylor is clearly based off of Taylor Swift. *Taylor was eliminated fifth, received two barf bags and originally got 21st place. However, with Julie returning and Nate and Cody debuting, her placement changed to 24th. *Her boyfriend was named Joe in reference to Joe Jonas, one of Taylor Swift's exes. *Taylor originally was going to be the third out, but I came up with a stronger plot for her. I found Justin was easily disposable so I decided he would be eliminated instead. *Taylor's rival, Camilla, is the name of the girl that supposedly stole Joe Jonas from Taylor Swift. *I considered having Taylor go further but couldn't, because there was really no one else who seemed like a better fit, and eliminating her here worked best for her story and Jovi's . *Taylor and Trent were thought together as a couple because they both sing, play guitars and have had bad breakups. It also helped strength both their plots. Gallery Taylor.png|Taylor's original image (Designed by Reddy) TDWTH.png|Taylor in the cast photo (Designed by Reddy) Category:Total Drama What The Heck? Category:Rhonda's Characters